


It’s clear we’re going to get along.

by DangerSlut



Series: It’s clear we’re going to get along. [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dub/non-con, F/M, Facials, M/M, Other, Sex, Swearing, Vampire Sex, Violence, necrophilia (undead), offspring!kink., pseudo-underage, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry enjoys siring Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s clear we’re going to get along. (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor do these actors. The title is taken from Oliver.  
> A special thank you to animedragon for being a wonderful beta.

Pulling back from the driver’s side front window, Jerry wiped the blood from his face and licked it from his palm. He took a moment to enjoy the high in the boys’ blood. It was strong and quickly surged through his body before his vampire metabolism washed it away. He should have fed on the driver last Jerry decided in hindsight; the aggression and testosterone of virile male youth had added such flavor to his blood.

A soft click from below drew Jerry’s attention back to the car and bent back to look into the driver’s window. The first boy froze when he saw Jerry watching him; freshly undone seatbelt sliding across his chest and right hand pressed to the bite wound in his neck. The pressure he applied with his hand the only thing holding in his life. The boy’s gaze flicked away from Jerry to his dead friend slumped against him and his pale face went white. Fighting a retch, the boy looked back to Jerry.

“Please don’t kill me.”

The words rushed desperately from the boy’s lips and Jerry smiled at the rising scent of fear flowing from his prey. He gave the boy an onceover, admiring the cut of his jaw and strong eyebrows, and decided that maybe he wouldn’t kill him. Well, at least not in the way he killed the other kid in the car.

Stepping back, Jerry opened the car door and hauled the youth out, slung him over his shoulder and carried his prey back to his house. Jerry enjoyed the little flare of resistance from the boy when he tried to grab onto the door frame.

He laid the boy out on the living room floor and sat crossed legged on the left side of the bloodied human. The vampire gripped the wrist of the hand that the boy was using to keep his blood in, but did not pull it away from the ripped neck. The boy whimpered but didn’t dare try and pull from Jerry’s hold. He was shaking and tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

“Please don’t. I won’t tell anyone, just don-”

Jerry shut the boy up with a flash of fangs and a snarl before speaking. “What’s your name, guy?”

“Mark.”

“Well, Mark, enough with the waterworks. I’m not going to kill you,” cooed Jerry, his fangs showing in his smile and his eyes ink black.

“Then you’re gonna let me go?” whispered Mark, as he twisted slightly in Jerry’s grasp.

“No can do, boy. I got something better for you than that,” Jerry said as he pulled Mark into his lap and held him against his chest with his right arm.

With the fear rolling off Mark, along with that bloody neck so close, Jerry really had to concentrate on why he brought the boy into his house in the first place. He wanted this beautiful boy for his beautiful family; to be the vampire’s child as long as Jerry chose to keep him.

Finally he pulled Mark’s hand from his neck and brought his mouth down over the bite. Fresh blood flowed from the wound and Jerry drew on it without causing any more damage and drank deeply. When he stopped, Mark was loose in his arms; his breath was shallow and cold sweat had beaded on his forehead.

The flesh of Jerry’s wrist split easily against his fangs and the taste of his own blood made him shudder. Centuries of stolen life trapped in each drop and the vampire flavor hot on his tongue.

Mark twitched and jerked in when Jerry pressed his wrist to the fledgling- to- be’s mouth, but with every soft protest or gasp, more undead blood got in, sealing the boy’s fate. With Mark pressed so close, Jerry could actually feel the effects of his settling in. The kid was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Mark looked up at Jerry, his eyes glazed over with complacency, but Jerry could see the spark of fear and confusion stuck behind the lull of his blood. Mark opened his bloody mouth to speak again but Jerry stopped him with a kiss.

The boy’s mouth was soft and pliant against his, and Mark let him take what he wanted. He could feel Mark’s heart begin to race and hammer out its last few beats before the boy went limp with undeath in his arms.

Jerry continued to kiss the corpse for a few more moments before he lifted his youngling and carried him to the basement to be buried in the earth so that the blood could finish the change and add a new member to his family.

tbc


	2. It’s clear we’re going to get along. (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is reborn. Jerry has to be Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jerry/Female Vampire, Mark, Ed, Adam, Female Vampire
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor do these actors. The title is taken from Oliver.  
> A special thank you to animedragon for being a wonderful beta.

Jerry shifted uncomfortably on the bottom step of the basement stairs and let out a board groan. He stretched out his legs on the cold concrete floor, crossed his arms over his chest and watched the soft mound of fresh earth in the sleeping pit.

It had been nearly two hours since he buried Mark and Jerry was contemplating just pulling the kid out of the ground instead of letting him come up on his own.

While this was not the longest he has ever had ever waited for a fledgling, Mark’s change was taking the most time out of this batch. Now all Jerry’s children that were awake and not out hunting where going a bit stir crazy because of it.

Ed was prowling around the edge of the pit. He had been ready to pop out his claws and fangs, and rip Mark to shreds the moment Jerry brought him through the basement door. His aggression towards his past tormentor was just barely controlled by Jerry’s will and he never took his eyes off the soft spot where Mark was buried.

Adam sat on the floor between Jerry and Ed, nervously looking between his maker and his friend. Adam had also been beaten upon by Mark in the past, but he didn’t react angrily like Ed. Instead, an aura of depressed confusion settled over him once he learned Mark was here to stay.

Two of his girls, Julia and Rebecca, had taken the new addition to the family the best. They had brushed the dirt from their hair and clothes, and stayed close to Jerry. They could smell Mark’s life on him and he enjoyed their curiosity. Julia’s soft touches and sniffing had led to an enjoyable romp on the floor and Jerry had been delighted to find out that she had a ticklish strip of flesh where her ass met her thigh.

Rebecca had left them to try and tempt Adam out of his sulk by offering up the pale column of her neck by pulling her long blonde hair aside and smiling. Adam took a moment of interest before turning back to watch Ed. She hissed at his rejection and stalked off.

Now the girls lounged quietly together on the floor, not even five feet to Jerry’s right.

A jolt of excitement shot through the vampires when the earth mound heaved once, then twice, and when a hand finally clawed upwards, they were all on their feet. Ed was the first to make a move; he surged forward, hate vivid in his eyes, but a snarl from Jerry stopped him at the edge of the pit. Adam was making soft keening noises, and wringing his hands in dread. Julia and Rebecca fluttered about Jerry until he waved them away and went to his youngling.

Mark’s head was just breaching the surface when Jerry reached him. Jerry bent down, caught his new child under the elbows and pulled him out of the ground in one swift motion. Jerry set him on his feet and it took Mark a moment to steady himself before he shook like a dog, dirt flying everywhere. He tried to wipe the earth from his eyes, but was unaccustomed to his vicious claws, and ended up cutting the bridge of his nose and eyelids. Mark shrieked and pressed his palms over his eyes, shaking in pain and confusion.

Jerry felt a pang of pity for the new vampire, and pulled Mark’s hands from his face. “Hey, shush, I got it,” said Jerry, voice soft, as he cupped Mark’s face between his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the bloody mud from the boy’s eyes. His newborn made a soft noise in the back of his throat, while doing an odd little wiggle as he fought between pulling out of Jerry’s grip and deciding which of Jerry’s hands to press his face against. Jerry chuckled softly, which, to his disappointment, only caused the kid to freeze up. Annoyed with the reaction, Jerry quickly finished what he was doing.

Even with his eyes reasonably clean, the cuts stopped Mark from opening them, so Jerry pulled him under his arms to lead the fledgling upstairs to feed and get cleaned up.

“Heh, most pathetic vampire ever,” Ed snickered to Adam and Mark twisted in and then out of Jerry’s grip to face Ed, vampire hearing making it easy to find the other boy even when blind.

“Me? Pathetic? I don’t’ think so, freak,” rasped Mark, voice gruff from dirt and hunger. “At least I wasn’t some wannabe vamp hunter who failed.”

“And I’m glad I did, ‘cuz now I’m strong enough to get some payback, asshat!” Ed snapped, all of his fangs out and veins in his forehead pulsing.

“I doubt that.”

Mark lunged forward and Adam was backing Ed in the blink of an eye, face twisted in hate. Ed lowered to a crouch, poised to shred his enemy’s gut as soon as he gets in range. The girls were snarling in the corner.

Jerry pulled Mark back against his chest by the collar of his sweater before the kid can finish his step and held him there with a strong arm around his waist. He gave Mark a good squeeze and growled his disapproval into the dirty ear before him, causing Mark to whimper and go still. Jerry knew that fighting and rank placing was an important part of tribe dynamics, and that the pre-existing issues between these boys would have to be worked out, but he really did not have time for it right now. Also, it would be cruel to let his weak, blind, newborn pit himself against his more experienced and better fed son.

“Both of you will stop this right now!” Jerry said to both Ed and Mark, his voice low and commanding. “You can scrap it out when the field is a bit more even.” He gave Ed a pointed look, causing the young vampire to look away in shame.

“You can back down to, Adam.”

Adam retracted his fangs and claws, and huddled close to Ed; the pair of them looking like misery and injustice incarnate.

“I do not tolerate picking on newborns, especially before the first feed, no matter if they provoke it or not.”

Jerry had to admit that he was impressed by Mark’s behaviour. It said a lot to how he had turned out after the change and Jerry wondered he if had been like this in life. His hearing was excellent and fear seemed non-existent in him. He was strong, not only in his senses but also in his mental constitution, seeing as it had only been a few minutes since his birth and he seemed to be taking the whole vampire thing pretty well. He was a bit short tempered, but that was something Jerry could work with. Overall, Mark had been a good choice for his little pack.

Jerry released Mark’s waist from his grip and tucked the blind vampire safely under his arm again. He guided his feisty little fighter out of the pit while speaking to him in a relaxed tone.

“So I guess you’re pretty hungry, guy?”

Mark nodded, grunting in agreement.

“Good, because I have someone tasty waiting for you upstairs.”

tbc


	3. It’s clear we’re going to get along. (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry gets Mark fed and cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jerry/Mark, Hooker  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Dub-Con, facials, pseudo-underage, offspring!kink.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor do these actors. The title is taken from Oliver.  
> A special thank you to animedragon for being a wonderful beta.

Jerry admired the lack of hesitancy Mark had when it came to drinking blood and killing. He hadn’t needed to be told what to do when Jerry opened one of the white cells in his closet and ushered the thirsty boy towards the half drained hooker he had called in earlier.

Mark had gone straight for the throat; crushing her chest against his and pinning her arms to her sides. She kicked futilely in his grip and her pleas for mercy fell on ears deafened by her beating heart. He had been messy and quick, biting deep and desperately trying to gulp down thick jets of arterial blood.

When he was full, he let her slip from his arms to the floor, and sat back on his heels, panting heavily. Jerry could see the line of Mark’s hard prick along his hip trough his jeans and smirked. He knew exactly how his fledgling was feeling. The power of the first blood high was coursing him, tainting his soul permanently with lust and violence.

The look of satisfaction on Mark’s face reminded Jerry of how he felt after his first kill and new exactly what his youngling needed. He moved quickly to Mark and crouched by his side.

Mark leaned away from Jerry slightly, but did not turn from his sire. Jerry decided to peg the boy’s shyness towards him on the attack in the car. Those delicious feelings of fear and confusion translated over to his undead life as submission and hesitancy.  
Jerry caught the back of Mark’s neck in one big hand and pulled the kid in close before rubbing Mark’s erection through his jeans.

“That good, huh?” asked Jerry, mouth pressed close to Mark’s ear. He knew the answer was obvious, but he wanted to get his boy’s attention on him without breaking the spell that fresh blood had on him. The young vampire looked up at his sire and nodded. There was blood all over his chin and his eyes where glazed black. He was squirming deliciously in Jerry’s hands, bucking slightly to press his cock against his master’s palm.

Mark cleared his throat and asked “So, what do we do now?” His voice was rough with lust and Jerry became distinctly aware of how tight his own jeans were getting.  
He gave Mark a quick and brutal kiss before grabbing the boy under the elbows and hauling him to his feet. “Shower,” said Jerry as his hand came back to palm his boy’s groin. “Then we get you settled. I bet all of your brothers and sisters will be awake when we are done.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The young vampire was even more handsome pale and cool than he had been when his heart was beating, especially now that all the dirt, blood, and gore had been washed from his skin. He looked like an alabaster statue of a Greek youth, trapped between a boy and a man.  
His shoulders had yet to fill out, but most of his baby fat had melted away, revealing strong, lean muscles.

Jerry watched the last of the body wash slide off Mark’s back and down his legs with the water before turning the youngling around to face him. The white tiled shower was just big enough for them to stand in without touching, but it left little personal space. Their chests were one deep breath away from touching. He didn’t care to wait for that to happen and pulled Mark tightly against him, holding his handsome child by the hips and grinding their cocks together.

Jerry had been hard since he had undressed Mark for cleaning and he took pride in the fact that he had been able to control himself for so long with such a fine, young vampire.

Mark let out a huff at the friction and gripped Jerry’s biceps with cold, clawed hands; the hot water doing nothing to change the temperature of either of them. Jerry smiled when Mark pressed back against him. He was slowly coming out of his shell, and Jerry was starting to like him more and more. A natural born killer and lover? What more could an old vampire ask for?

Jerry slid his hands down and around to squeeze Mark’s pert ass firmly before giving it a slap. The teen nearly jumped out of his skin and gave an undignified yelp before glaring daggers at his maker. “Come on, don’t be like that,” said the elder vampire, trying to coax mark into forgiving him. “What? Never had a girl get rough with you before? Or were you the one tanning their asses?”

Mark whined softly, pressing his hips harder against his master’s and pressed his cheek to the taller man’s collar bone. “I usually got them,” he said as he looked up at Jerry. “But there was this one girl, gothic, with purple pu-.”

Jerry silenced him with a kiss, deciding he no longer wanted to hear about his boy’s past lovers and moved on to something a little more stimulating. The kiss was gentle until Jerry felt Mark’s fangs on his bottom lip, so Jerry ran a hand up the teen’s back to cup his head and deepen the kiss.

He weaseled his other hand in between their bodies and took both of their cocks in hand and stroked them. Mark moaned, loving the friction and kissed Jerry’s chest. He mouthed at his sire’s collar bone and sucked lightly at the hollow of his throat. A deep rumble of appreciation came from the older vampire and he stroked the back of his child’s head in praise. Fisting his hand in Mark’s dark hair, Jerry pulled the boy off of his chest before releasing him and slicing the skin over his heart with the claw of his thumb.

Vampire blood was nothing like human blood, but when shared from sire to fledgling, it would be intoxicating. It would strengthen their bond and give Jerry more control over Mark. His blood would be a drug to the baby vampire.

Rich, dark blood welled quickly, a black gash on his dead body, but before any could leak from the wound, Mark was on him. He sucked greedily at the cut, tongue working furiously to catch every drop. Mark’s mouth was almost too much for Jerry, feeling the blood being pulled from him and dragging the youngling further under his sway. The physical feeling of having his life sucked from him, a creature of nightmares worldwide, was almost taboo.

He stroked their cocks faster, Mark thrusting erratically in his grip now and so, so close. On the upstroke, Jerry pressed the heads of their cocks together and twisted, and Mark’s teeth slid into his chest. Mark’s jaws latched on and locked as he came, covering their cocks, stomachs and Jerry’s hand in cum.

The boy kept suckling at the wound in Jerry’s chest and he had to forcibly remove the greedy child. He pushed the muscular youth to his knees, and felt his prick jump at the sight of his old blood wringing the boy’s mouth and those black eyes staring up at him. He rubbed his cock over Mark’s mouth, smearing his blood around before the water washed it all away. He moaned in pleasure as Mark opened up and licked a tick, bloody stripe up the underside of his dick.

Jerry didn’t trust the fledgling with his fang’s yet, so he was content to rub off on Mark’s smooth, perfect face and letting the boy eagerly lap at him. Jerry growled with his fangs bared when he came and held Mark’s head still with a tight grip on his hair as he painted the guy’s face with cum.

He took a moment to catch his unneeded breath and then yanked the kid to his feet to wash him again. They stood in silence as Jerry foamed up a glob of body wash between his hands and carefully washed the come from their bodies. Mark was complacent in his afterglow and let Jerry do what he wanted.

Turning off the shower, the master vampire led his child from the glass shower and began to dry him off with one of the towels he had set out for them earlier.  
“I hope you have something clean for me to wear, because I am not putting that nasty sweater back on. You ruined it.,” said Mark once he was dry. His voice was strong, but Jerry could tell the bravado was just a cover for the boy’s nerves. He refused to meet Jerry’s gaze and stared disapprovingly at his bloodied blue sweater.

“How did I ruin it?”

“You killed it when you killed me. The whole throat ripping thing is really messy,” joked Mark, gesturing between the blood drenched sweater and his throat.

“I'll wash it, but you better get used to the idea of being dirty,” replied his sire, and Mark turned to him, his confusion obvious.

“Hey, we sleep in the dirt, and with how many I have of you in the basement, you guys are not wasting time on daily showers.”

“We sleep in the dirt? Every night?” asked the boy, disappointment ringing in his voice.

“Yeah, and we do a lot of other things that the popular consensus doesn’t say, so don’t worry about it,” Said Jerry as he pulled his youngling under his arm. He pressed his mouth against Mark’s temple and breathed in the dead boy’s scent. Earth and blood, just like the rest.

“Now, if I didn’t have things to do, I would tell you all about it,” He said, pulling back from Mark and grasping his shoulder. “Get dressed and go downstairs. Play nice with Ed and we will see if I can get us a late night snack.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Mark, smiling up at his maker before pulling on his pants and heading downstairs.

The End


End file.
